A circle with circumference $6\pi$ has an arc with a $\dfrac{5}{3}\pi$ radians central angle. What is the length of the arc? ${6\pi}$ ${\dfrac{5}{3}\pi}$ $\color{#DF0030}{5\pi}$
Answer: The ratio between the arc's central angle $\theta$ and $2 \pi$ radians is equal to the the ratio between the arc length $s$ and the circle's circumference $c$ $\dfrac{\theta}{2 \pi} = \dfrac{s}{c}$ $\dfrac{5}{3}\pi \div 2 \pi = \dfrac{s}{6\pi}$ $\dfrac{5}{6} = \dfrac{s}{6\pi}$ $\dfrac{5}{6} \times 6\pi = s$ $5\pi = s$